


It ain't there if you can't see it

by TorehZhark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Unclear whether it's Arturo or Toreh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorehZhark/pseuds/TorehZhark
Summary: Stereotypical guardsmen always meet a grisly end





	It ain't there if you can't see it

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a writing prompt (only the title was given)

"Well if ya can' see it, bet it’s not there." The fatter one let out a guffaw before elbowing his scrawnier friend, knocking his helmet to the ground.

"Ya oaf," scowled the shorter one, chasing his headpiece as it rolled into the bushes.

Towards us, of course. I elbowed Shar crouched in front of me, who turned to scowl. "You're dead," she mouthed, drawing a dagger across her throat in warning before turning to face our enemy.

The helmet rolled to a stop not a foot from our position in the brush, teetering to a stop in the rocky ground. The skinnier guardsman huffed before leaning over to rescue his missing armor, eyes on the ground and unable to see Shar leap. He barely had a chance to open his mouth as the dagger met his chest, the scream dying in his lungs before he even got the chance. I watched silently he fell to meet his the helmet teetering on the ground. Shar dragged her mark back with her and regrouped with me. I sank into a kneel, inhaling through my nose.

 _"Twilight fades,"_ I called out. The fatter guard turned at the noise, looking in our general direction. Then his torch sputtered out. In the near-darkness I could see his face dart up to the light source, now unlit, before he dropped the club and grasped at his neck. The man grasped at the invisible force choking the life out of him, a sickening gurgle escaping his mouth before he fell to the ground. Another second and his convulsing body lay still. Shar grimaced next to me as his body magically dragged itself to us, clawing the ground to join the other dead man hidden in the bushes.

"I hate it when you do that," she said, standing up. A comment I heard all too often.

"I'll remember that next time you're surrounded by bandits," I replied. If she could see the dark grin on my face, she didn't let on.

We crept forward, circling the fence that our late friends had been patrolling. Our job was to cover this half, and hopefully the rest of the group was circling clockwise to meet us at the entrance of the camp. Low and behold, as we neared the torchlight of the gate I could barely make out three other forms in the darkness, creeping along just as we were. With a nod to Shar the two of us rose up into the light, and checked in with the rest of our little band.


End file.
